Violetta Holiday One Shots
by HotXbun
Summary: A collection of holiday one shots for the Disney show Violetta.
1. Chapter 1 Halloween 2015

HotXbun: Welcome all to my collection of Violetta holiday one shots. The first one will be a Halloween one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Violetta or I Love You Too Much from The Book of Life.

Chapter 1 Halloween 2015

Violetta's POV

I was on my bed in my pajamas.

I was upset because it was Saturween (when it's Halloween on a Saturday) and everybody I knew was busy. So I was all alone.

Suddenly, I heard guitar playing from my window.

I went over there and looked out the window, but I couldn't see anyone.

A voice started singing, and I recognized that voice as...Tomas'.

"Tomas", I said in shock.

I love you too much

to live without you loving me back.

I love you too much.

Heaven's my witness and this is a fact.

I know I belong

when I sing this song.

There's love above love and it's our's

'cause I love you too much.

The person who was singing stepped forward so I could see them. And I was right. It was Tomas.

I live for your touch.

I whisper name night after night.

I love you too much.

There's only one feeling that I know is right.

I know I belong

when I sing this song

There's love above love and it's our's

'cause I love you too much.

"Tomas, what are you doing here", I asked.

But he just kept on singing.

Heaven knows your name.

I'm praying

to have you

come here by my side.

Without you are part of me's missing.

Just to make you my home

I will fight.

I love you too much.

I love you too much.

Heaven's my witness

and this is a fact.

You live in my soul.

Your heart is my goal.

I smiled at him.

There's love above love and it's mine cause I love you...

There's love above love and it's your's 'cause I love you...

There's love above love and it's our's

if you love me

as much.

When he finished the song, my smile was still there.

"Tomas", I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I realized where I belong."

My smile got wider.

"Well, I'm glad you're here", I said. "Now I'm not alone anymore."

HotXbun: I know that wasn't really Halloween-y but's what came to mind.


	2. Chapter 2 The Day of the Dead 2015

HotXbun: This chapter will be for The Day of the Dead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Violetta or The Day of the Dead.

Chapter 2 The Day of the Dead 2015

Violetta's POV

I was currently in a graveyard in Mexico!

Both Leon and Marco were going back to Mexico for The Day of The Dead and they invited all their friends.

I walked up to a memorial for my mom.

I kelt down and looked at her picture.

"Hi mom", I said. "I miss you. I wish you were here with me."

"She is here", I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw that it was Marco. Francesca was with him

"What do you mean", I asked.

Marco came and knelt down and my one side. Francesca on my other.

"On The Day of the Dead, our loved one's that have passed away are with us."

"Do you really believe that", I asked in Disbelief.

Marco paused before he continued on.

"Hold still, and listen", Marco said. "Your mother is here."

I did as Marco told. And he was right.

"She's here", I said. "I can feel it."

Marco smiled at me before he got up and left.

I looked back at my mother's picture.

I was definitely celebrating The Day of the Dead more often for now on.

HotXbun: Well there you go! A little bit of Marco and Violetta friendship there.

Did anybody catch The Book of Life line? I'll give you a shout out if you did.


	3. Chapter 3 New Years Eve 2015

HotXbun: This chapter will be a New Years Eve Chapter. My last update of the year!

Sorry I didn't get a Christmas chapter in. I was busy during that time.

This one's long so be prepared.

Disclaimer: I do not own Violetta or Can I Have this Dance, Had Me Hello, Counting Stars, Loved You First, Higher or Break Free.

Chapter 3 New Years Eve 2015

Third Person POV

Violetta had just arrived at the studio, which was having a New Years Eve party.

Violetta was wearing a white, knee length skater dress under a red tank top made out of rose lace with a gold zipper at the back; red sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles over white, pleaded socks with the tops turned over and white gloves under red, fingerless ones made out of lace.

Her hair was curly and tied into a ponytail with a small red ribbon.

She was wearing white eye shadow, black mascara; red blush and red lipstick.

Then she saw Leon who was wearing a white V neck; a red leather jacket; dark blue jeans and red sneakers.

Violetta was about to walk up to him but then she tripped and was caught by...Tomas?

He was wearing a grey, short sleeved shirt with a black skull on it; a black leather jacket; grey jeans and black combat boots.

Tomas helped Violetta onto her feet.

"Tomas", she said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in town to visit my family and Francesca invited me", Tomas replied.

"Surprised," Francesca asked as she came out from behind him.

She was wearing a red, sleeveless, button up shirt with a Peter Pan collar; a black, knee length, pleaded skirt; red, knee high socks and black Mary Janes.

Her hair was loose and she was wearing a thin, black Alice band with a small red bow on the side.

"Very surprised", Violetta replied. "Will you excuse us for a moment?"

Before anybody could say anything, Violetta grabbed Francesca's hand and dragged her away.

"Why did you invite him", Violetta asked Francesca angrily.

"Because he's my friend", Francesca replied.

"You could you have least told me", Violetta stated.

"What's the big deal", Francesca asked. "You're with Leon now."

"Right", Violetta said chuckling nervously. "Well if you excuse me. I need to get to my boyfriend so..."

With that Violetta left to find Leon.

She did. With Tomas.

" _This, will not end well",_ Violetta thought.

Before Leon could do anything, Violetta walked up to him.

"Hey Leon", she said nervously. "I see you've met up with Tomas. That's good."

"What is he doing here", Leon asked angrily. "Did you invite him?"

"Don't just assume things", Tomas said. "Francesca invited me. Violetta didn't even now I was in Argentina."

With that Tomas left.

"Don't worry about him", Violetta said to Leon. "Okay."

Said person looked at Violetta before sighing in defeated.

"Okay."

Violetta squealed before hugging Leon.

"Let's go", Violetta said when she broke the hug.

Then she made her why to the main stage.

She didn't notice that Leon had a look of concern on his face.

...

"Hello everybody", Gregorio said into the mic.

He was currently on the main stage wearing a blue, long sleeved dress shirt with a white bow tie, white dress pants and black loafers.

"Welcome to the studio's New Years Eve party", he said before everybody cheered again. "We will start the night off with a dance contest."

With that the music started playing.

"May I have this dance", Leon asked Violetta before offering his hand.

Violetta giggled at this before taking his hand and the two started dancing.

Take my hand.

Take a breath.

Hold me close

and take one step.

Well the two were dancing, Violetta noticed that Tomas was not. Instead he just looked at who was with sadness.

Keep your eyes

aligned to mine

and let the music be your guide.

Suddenly, Violetta stopped dancing and walked up to Tomas.

Won't you promise me

that you'll never forget

to keep dancing

wherever we go next.

"Violetta", Leon said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry", Violetta replied before turning away.

It's like catching lightning.

The chances of finding someone like you.

It's one in a million.

The chances of feeling the way we do.

And with every step together

we just keep on getting better.

So can I have, so can have this dance?

Can I have this dance?

Leon looked around in panic, then he saw Lara.

She was wearing a royal blue, knee length skater dress with matching flats.

Her hair was strait and loose with a thin, royal blue Alice band in it.

She was wearing royal blue eye shadow; black eye pencil; black mascara; pale pink blush and pale pink lipgloss.

Leon ran up to her.

Take my hand.

I'll take the lead

and every turn

will be safe with me.

"Lara", Leon said when he got to said person. "What are you doing here?"

"Andres invited me", Lara replied.

"Really", Leon said in shock. "Cool. But right now come with me."

Leon grabbed Lara's hand and started dragging her onto the dance floor.

"Where are we going", she asked.

"Violetta ditched me and I don't want to look like an idiot", Leon replied.

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall.

You know I'll catch you through it all.

Meanwhile Violetta had started talking to Tomas.

"Tomas, why do you look so sad", Violetta asked.

Tomas sighed.

"I want to enter the contest, but I can't."

"But why", Violetta asked.

"Because I'm a terrible dancer", Tomas snapped. But then realized what he did.

He looked down in shame.

"Sorry", he said.

Violetta grabbed Tomas's hand and he looked up at her.

"It's okay", she said before smiling.

Tomas smiled back.

And you can't break us apart (can't break us apart).

Because my heart is wherever you are.

"So, why aren't you dancing", Tomas asked putting the empathize on 'you'.

"I couldn't just leave you alone", Violetta replied.

"Thanks Vilu", Tomas said. "It means a lot to me."

Violetta smiled at Tomas.

It's like catching lightning.

The chances of finding someone like you.

It's one in a million.

The chances of feeling the way we do.

And with every step together

we just keep on getting better.

So can I have, so can have this dance?

Can I have this dance?

"Okay then", Violetta said before getting up. "Come on. Onto the dance floor."

"Violetta, the song's already halfway done", Tomas pointed out.

Violetta grabbed Tomas's arm and pulled him onto his feet.

"Which is why we have to go now", Violetta stated.

Tomas smiled at her before making his way to the dance floor.

Oh.

"See", Leon said to Lara while motioning to Violetta and Tomas. "He's even dancing with her."

"Just ask her what's going on when the song's done", Lara suggested.

No mountain's to high enough.

Ocean to wide

'cause together or not

our dance won't stop.

Violetta looked at Leon and Lara and gasped

"What is she doing here", Violetta asked in shock.

"Who is that girl", Tomas asked.

"Leon's ex girlfriend."

Tomas cringed before looking at Leon and Lara.

"I'm sure it's nothing", Tomas said before he started dancing with Violetta again.

Let it rain.

Let it pour.

What we have is worth fighting for.

You know I believe

that we were meant be, yeah!

Tomas twirled Violetta.

It's like catching lightning.

The chances of finding someone like you (like you).

It's one in a million.

The chances of feeling the way we do.

And with every step together

we just keep on getting better.

So can I have, so can have this dance?

Can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?

Violetta and Tomas ended the dance by looking into each other's eyes.

"And the winners are, Violetta and Tomas!"

"What", Leon asked before walking up to Gregorio. "But they only danced together for half of the song."

"True", Gregorio stated. "But when they were dancing, it was amazing."

Everybody but Leon cheered.

"Violetta", Gregorio started. "Tomas, your prize is...a dancing video game!"

"Cool", Violetta said before taking the box and going to put it in her purse.

Tomas followed.

"Chin up dude", Lara said as she put her arm around Leon. "You should be happy that your girlfriend won."

"With the guy I hate", Leon stated.

"Stop being so dramatic", Lara said before leaving.

Violetta had just put the game into her purse when Gregorio had walked onto stage.

"It's time for our next event", he said happily. "Karaoke!"

Everybody started cheering.

"Hey Violetta", Tomas said.

"Yes", Violetta said.

"Since we didn't get to dance trough a whole song together, maybe we should sing a whole song together."

"No way", Leon said before walking up to the two. "I also didn't get to dance through a whole song with her."

Violetta thought for a moment, then got an idea.

"Why don't we all sing together", she suggested.

"I'm cool with that", Tomas said before looking at Leon.

"Fine", he said in defeat.

"Yay", Violetta said before hugging the boys.

Then she started skipping to the stage.

"She sure has changed hasn't she", Tomas asked Leon in awe.

"Yeah", Leon replied. "But she's mine so remember that."

Tomas chuckled.

"I will", he replied before making his way to Violetta. Leon did the same.

"Let's begin with the karaoke", Gregorio said and everybody cheered. "First up to night, Violetta, Leon and Tomas!"

Everybody gasped upon hearing this.

One kid even fainted.

Gregorio chuckled nervously before dashing of the stage.

Violetta, Leon and Tomas made their way onto the stage.

Violetta gulped, and then the music started.

Violetta: Sometimes I feel like there is no one who sees me.

No one who knows what's needed to please me

But then maybe, maybe that one could be you.

Tomas gulped before singing.

Tomas: I gotta find, the one who can see me.

The one who knows, knows how to please me

but then maybe, maybe that one could be you.

All: I long to see your face.

You tell me it's best to give you space.

And now I can not even hear your voice.

Now the problems that I face.

Find more tears for you.

I only see your face.

Time will not allow to erase.

I crave the time when you and I embrace.

Now the problem that I face.

Find more tears.

Find more tears

Find more tears

Find more tears

Leon: I know sometimes it feels like I'm trying to reply.

To find someone that knows that this is the right way

but then maybe, maybe that one could be you.

Violetta started singing again. This time with more confidence.

Violetta: I now it's crazy, that's how it must now be.

I want someone that I just know needs me

but then maybe, maybe that one could be you.

All: I long to see your face.

You tell me it's best to give you space.

And now I can not even hear your voice.

Now the problems that I face.

Find more tears for you.

I only see your face.

Time will not allow to erase.

I crave the time when and I embrace.

Now the problem that I face.

Find more tears.

Find more tears

Find more tears

Find more tears

The song ended and everybody cheered.

Violetta, Tomas and Leon made their way off the stage.

"We did it", Violetta said happily before hugging the boys.

Gregorio walked onto the stage.

"The next singer tonight is...a girl named Lara."

"Lara", Leon said in shock.

Lara started singing.

I can feel you coming from a mile away.

My heart starts racing at the words that you say.

And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue

that I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on.

Leon smiled in awe at Lara and Violetta looked jealous.

You don't have to try to hard.

You already have my heart.

You don't have a thing to prove.

I'm already into you.

So...

Violetta went to sit down and Tomas followed.

"What's wrong", he asked.

"Just a little jealous that's all", Violetta replied.

"Don't be", Tomas said. "Nothing is going on between Leon and Lara just like nothing is going on between you and I."

Violetta smiled at Tomas.

"Thanks."

Hold, hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now

'cause I'm so, so good to go.

Don't say, don't say good night, you know

you had me at hello.

You had me at hello.

You had me at hello.

Don't say, don't say good night, you know

you had me at hello.

Close your mouth, now baby don't say a word

'cause you ain't saying I ain't already heard.

Plus all the words get buried when the beat's so loud

and the speakers blowing out to this dance song.

You don't have to try to hard.

You already have my heart.

You don't have a thing to prove.

I'm already into you.

So...

Hold, hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now

'cause I'm so, so good to go.

Don't say, don't say good night, you know

you had me at hello.

You had me at hello.

You had me at hello.

Don't say, don't say good night, you know

you had me at hello

Oooooh oooh ooh ooh.

Aaaaah aaah aah aah.

You don't have to try to hard.

You already have my heart.

You don't have a thing to prove.

I'm already into you.

Ooh ohh, yeah.

Hold, hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now

'cause I'm so, so good to go.

Don't say, don't say good night, you know

you had me at hello.

You had me at hello.

You had me at hello.

Don't say, don't say good night, you know

you had me at hello

The song ended and Lara walked off stage.

"That was amazing", Leon said to her.

"Thanks", she said.

Then Francesca walked up to Violetta with Cami.

She was wearing a yellow, sleeveless top; a blue jean skirt; black gladiator high heels and a black bracelet on her left wrist.

Her hair was curly and loose.

She was wearing yellow eyeshadow; black mascara; pale pink blush and pale pink lipgloss.

Her nails were painted yellow.

"Tomas", she said happily before hugging said person.

"It's good to see you again", Tomas said before he broke the hug. "How are you?"

"I'm great", Cami replied. "How could I not be when it is exactly four hours and twenty five minutes to midnight."

"So we have plenty of time to sing one last together before the new year", Francesca said before grabbing the girls hands and leading them to the stage.

"Alright", Gergorio said. "Violetta has come back for an encore. This time she will be singing with her friends Francesca and Camila."

With that Gregorio left the stage and the music started playing.

Violetta: You can't imagine what we're talking about

when we're hanging in our favorite place.

Francesca and Cami: Tell me more.

Violetta: I wanna take you to a destination

full of laughter, full of friendship

whenever we can go.

Francesca: Secrets now we're all VIPs.

Just me and my girlfriends in our magic world.

Cami: Now come on we're all heading up

So open the door and set the night alive.

All: The planet of the girls is just a place for us.

Nobody can stop us.

We are gonna have a blast.

The planet of the girls is just a place for us.

Nobody can stop us.

We are gonna have a blast.

Violetta: We're sharing music and our favorite fashions.

Everybody that's under the sun.

Francesca and Cami: Tell me more.

Violetta: Never no fighting or no trouble.

Whenever you're ready, we can go.

Francesca: Secrets now we're all VIPs.

Just me and my girlfriends in our magic world.

Cami: Now come on we're all heading up

So open the door and set the night alive.

All: The planet of the girls is just a place for us.

Nobody can stop us.

We are gonna have a blast.

The planet of the girls is just a place for us.

Nobody can stop us.

We are gonna have a blast.

Francesca: Keep dreaming...

Cami: ...that all this...

Violetta: ...can keep on...

All: ...can keep on going on.

Francesca: Because it's...

Cami: ...so special...

Violetta: ...this planet only for us.

Violetta and Cami: The planet of the girls is just a place for us.

Francesca: I'll be waiting there for us.

Violetta: The planet of the girls is just...

All: ...a planet made of fun.

The planet of the girls is just a place for us.

Nobody can stop us.

We are gonna have a blast.

The planet of the girls is just a place for us.

Nobody can stop us.

We are gonna have a blast.

The song ended and everybody cheered.

The girls left the stage and Gregorio got onto it.

"Alright", he said. "Our next singer is, my son, Diego."

When Tomas heard this, his jaw dropped.

Diego walked onto the stage. He was wearing a dark grey, long sleeved dress shirt; black jeans; black combat boots; a black tie and a black, long sleeved leather jacket.

The music started.

It's really something

the way your heart keeps saying

this is right, and this is right, and this is right, oh.

"Diego Hernanez is Gregorio's son", Tomas said in shock.

"You know him", Violetta asked.

"We were classmates", Tomas replied.

It's all or nothing, yeah

'cause I can feel a thousand butterflies, butterflies, butterflies, oh.

Let me take control.

I know that your gonna fall for me.

I can feel you dancing to my beat.

You wish upon a star

that I listen to who you are.

"That's my son", Gregorio said proudly.

Feels like I'm just about to fly

when I get a sparkle in your eye.

Guess that's everybody calls me

the king of broken hearts.

And that's the thing with me.

My life is kinda crazy.

I'm flying at full speed

now that I know you want me.

And that's the thing with you.

You want to get together.

That's how it's always been.

One love can last forever.

This time it's special.

This song is building up inside of me.

If you know what I mean.

Come be my princess, oh.

You are the one thing that can make me fly, make me fly, take me to the sky.

Let me take control.

I know that your gonna fall for me.

I can feel you dancing to my beat.

You wish upon a star

that I listen to who you are.

Feels like I'm just about to fly

when I get a sparkle in your eye.

Guess that's everybody calls me

the king of broken hearts.

And that's the thing with me.

My life is kinda crazy.

I'm flying at full speed

now that I know you want me.

And that's the thing with you.

You want to get together

That's how it's always been.

One love can last forever.

When I'm with you

you're all I see.

Babe I want to say

You know I need ya.

Don't go baby.

Gotta to keep you close to me.

You can shake my sanity.

Guess I gotta go where you go.

You make sense

and it can not get better.

I gotta to confess I

hold you in my soul.

Let me take control.

I know that your gonna fall for me.

I can feel you dancing to my beat.

You wish upon a star

that I listen to who you are.

And that's the thing with me.

My life is kinda crazy.

I'm flying at full speed

now that I know you want me.

And that's the thing with you.

You want to get together that's how it's always been.

One love can last forever

And that's the thing with me.

My life is kinda crazy.

I'm flying at full speed

now that I know you want me.

And that's the thing with you.

You want to get together that's how it's always been.

One love can last forever

With that the song ended and everybody cheered.

Diego left the stage and walked up to Tomas.

"Well look who it is", Diego said. "Tomas Heredia."

"Hello Diego", said person said. "It's good to see you again."

Gregorio started talking again.

"Now Ludmila will sing", he said before leaving the stage.

Ludmila walked onto it.

She was wearing a sparkly, Royal blue, sleeveless top; black jeans; black combat boots and black leather cuff bracelets on each wrist.

Her hair was strait and loose.

She was wearing sparkly, Royal blue eyeshadow; black eye liner around her eyes with the ends made to look like cat eyelashes; black mascara and glitter on her cheeks and lips.

Her nails were painted with sparkly, Royal blue nail polish.

Lately I've been, I've been loosing sleep

dreaming about the things that we could be.

But baby I've been, I've been praying hard.

Said no more counting dollars.

We'l be, we'll be counting stars.

The music sped up.

I see this life like a swinging vine.

Swing my heart across the line.

In my face is flashing signs.

Seek it out and he shall find.

Old, but I'm not that old.

Young, but I'm not that bold.

I don't think the world is sold.

I'm just doing what we're told.

An feel something so right doing the wrong thing.

An feel something so wrong doing the right thing.

I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?

Everything that kills me makes feel alive.

The crowd went nuts and Ludmila continued to sing.

Lately I've been, I've been loosing sleep

dreaming about the things that we could be.

But baby I've been, I've been praying hard.

Said no more counting dollars.

We'l be stars.

Lately I've been, I've been loosing sleep

dreaming about the things that we could be.

But baby I've been, I've been praying hard.

Said no more counting dollars.

We'l be, we'll be counting stars.

Violetta walked up to Federico.

He was wearing a olive green, long sleeved dress shirt; black dress pants; black loafers; a black waist coat and a black tie.

"I didn't know Ludmila sang songs like this", Violetta said.

"She's trying new things", Federico said.

I feel his love

and I feel burn down this river every time.

Hope is a four letter word, make that money and watch it burn.

Old, but I'm not that old.

Young, but I'm not that bold.

I don't think the world is sold.

I'm just doing what we're told.

An feel something so wrong doing the right thing.

I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?

Everything that downs we makes me wanna fly.

Lately I've been, I've been loosing sleep

dreaming about the things that we could be.

But baby I've been, I've been praying hard.

Said no more counting dollars.

We'l be counting stars.

Lately I've been, I've been loosing sleep

dreaming about the things that we could be.

But baby I've been, I've been praying hard.

Said no more counting dollars.

We'l be, we'll be counting stars.

Take that money.

Watch it burn.

Sing in the river

the lessons I've learned.

Take that money.

Watch it burn.

Sing in the river

the lessons I've learned.

Take that money.

Watch it burn.

Sing in the river

the lessons I've learned.

Take that money.

Watch it burn.

Sing in the river

the lessons I've learned.

Everything that kills me makes feel alive.

Lately I've been, I've been loosing sleep

dreaming about the things that we could be.

But baby I've been, I've been praying hard.

Said no more counting dollars.

We'l be counting stars.

Lately I've been, I've been loosing sleep

dreaming about the things that we could be.

But baby I've been, I've been praying hard.

Said no more counting dollars.

We'l be, we'll be counting stars.

Take that money.

Watch it burn.

Sing in the river

the lessons I've learned.

Take that money.

Watch it burn.

Sing in the river

the lessons I've learned.

Take that money.

Watch it burn.

Sing in the river

the lessons I've learned.

Take that money.

Watch it burn.

Sing in the river

the lessons I've learned

The song ended and everybody cheered.

Ludmila walked off the stage and hugged Federico.

"You were amazing my love", he said before breaking the hug. "Well, now it's my turn."

With that Federico made his way to the stage.

Gregorio walked onto it.

"Our next singer is Federico", he said.

Upon hearing this all the girls went nuts.

Ludmila just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

She was use to this by now.

The music started playing.

Oh.

Wait a minute.

Before you tell anything, how was your day?

Because I've been missing you by my side.

Tomas looked over at Violetta. This song represented how he felt about her.

Did I awake you out of your dreams?

I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep.

You calm me down.

There's something 'bout the sound of your voice.

Tomas was about to ask Violetta to dance, but Leon beat him to it.

"Violetta, do you want to dance", Leon asked.

"Of course", Violetta replied.

With that she made her way to the dance floor with Leon, and Tomas looked at them sadly.

I, I, I, I'm never, never, never far away as I may seem, oh.

Soon we'll be together.

We'll pick up right where we left off.

Lara saw that Tomas was upset and walked up to him.

"What's wrong", she asked.

"I still love Violetta."

Paris, London, Tokyo.

There's just one thing that I gotta know.

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone.

Hello, tuck you in every night.

"I'm sorry to hear that dude", Lara said before leaving.

And I can hardly take another goodbye.

Baby won't be long.

Your the one that I'm waiting on.

Tuck you in every night on the phone, woah.

Girl I'll be thinking about you, worldwide, worldwide, worldwide.

Girl I'll be thinking about you, worldwide, worldwide, worldwide.

Girl I'll be thinking about you...

Yes I may

meet a million girls that know my name.

Many of the girls swooned.

Federico sang the next part to Ludmila.

But don't you worry

'cause you have my heart.

Ludmila smiled at Federico.

It ain't easy

to keep on moving city to city.

Just get up and go.

Show must go on

so I need to be strong.

Violetta noticed that Tomas was sad again.

"You should just leave him this time", Leon stated.

"Okay", Violetta said sadly.

I, I, I, I'm never, never, never far away as I may seem.

Soon we'll be together.

We'll pick up right where we left off.

Paris, London, Tokyo.

There's just one thing that I gotta know.

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone.

Hello, tuck you in every night.

And I can hardly take another goodbye.

Baby won't be long.

You're the one that I'm waiting on.

Tuck you in every night on the phone, woah.

Girl I'll be thinking about you, worldwide, worldwide, worldwide.

Girl I'll be thinking about you, worldwide, worldwide, worldwide.

Girl I'll be thinking about you...

Oh.

Wherever the wind blows, yeah.

You're still the one and only girl on my mind.

No.

There ain't no one better

so always remember, always remember

girl you're mine.

The girls cheered when Federico sang the high note.

Paris, London, Tokyo.

There's just one thing that I gotta know.

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone.

Hello, tuck you in every night.

And I can hardly take another goodbye.

Baby won't be long.

You're the one that I'm waiting on.

Tuck you in every night on the phone, woah.

Girl I'll be thinking about you, worldwide, worldwide, worldwide.

Girl I'll be thinking about you, worldwide, worldwide, worldwide.

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide.

Tomas gave Violetta and Leon one more look before leaving the room.

Yes I may

meet a million girls that know my name.

But don't you worry

'cause you have my heart.

The song ended and everybody cheered.

Violetta noticed that Tomas was gone.

"I'm going to the bathroom", she said to Leon before leaving.

But she wasn't going to the bathroom. She was going to find Tomas.

...

Said person walked into Berto's classroom.

Tons of video games had been set up there.

Tomas saw a guitar game and started playing it.

Girl it should be me

driving to your house.

Knocking on your door

and kissing you on the mouth.

Violetta walked in and saw Tomas playing.

He didn't notice her so she just sat down and watched.

Pulling on your hand.

Dancing in the dark.

'Cause I'm the only one who loved you from the start.

Violetta was lucky that there was no one to see how nervous she was about the fact that Tomas was playing this song.

But now when I see you with him

it tears my world apart.

I've been waiting

all this time to finally say it

and now I see your heart's been taken

and nothing could be worse.

Baby I loved you first.

Had my chances.

Could've been where he was standing.

That's what hurts the most.

Girl I came so close

but now you'll never know.

Baby I loved you first.

Girl it should be me

calling on your phone

telling you you're the one

and that I'll never let you.

I never understood

what love was like

but I felt it for the first time

looking in your eyes.

But now when I see you with him

it tears my world apart.

I've been waiting

all this time to finally say it

and now I see your heart's been taken

and nothing could be worse.

Baby I loved you first.

Had my chances.

Could've been where he was standing.

That's what hurts the most.

Girl I came so close

but now you'll never know.

Baby I loved you first.

First touch.

First kiss.

First girl who made me feel like this.

Heartbreak

is killing me.

I loved you first.

Why can't you see?

I've been waiting

all this time to finally say it

and now I see your heart's been taken

and nothing could be worse.

Baby I loved you first.

Had my chances.

Could've been where he was standing.

That's what hurts the most.

Girl I came so close

but now you'll never know.

Baby I loved you first.

Baby I loved you first.

Baby I loved you first.

Oh, yeah.

Baby I loved you first.

The song ended and Violetta clapped.

Tomas turned around in shock.

"Violetta", he said. "How long have you been there?"

"The whole song", Violetta replied. "Why did you leave?"

Tomas looked at Violetta.

He didn't want to tell her the real reason why he left, so he came up with a lie.

"I heard about this guitar game and wanted to play it."

"Oh", Violetta said. "Can I try?"

"Of course", Tomas said before handing over the game to Violetta.

Oh when I'm feeling doughts

I know I can trust on my best friends.

Yeah, the word is out.

United, our friendship rocks.

On the up standing side by side.

Hear that sound.

Can you hear that sound?

Let the whole world that we're back in town.

Spread the word around.

We've come back in town.

Let the music take you higher.

Raise your hands.

You can touch the sky.

Reach the stars.

We can make you fly.

Call the girls.

Fun is in the air.

SOS.

We'll be always there.

Raise your hands.

You can touch the sky.

Rock your world

in a fantasy.

Let the music take you...

Higher.

Higher.

Ooo.

One, two, three.

Yeah we're stepping out.

Hear that sound.

Can you hear that sound?

Let the whole world know.

Say it loud and proud.

That we're back in town.

Spread the word around.

On the up standing side by side.

Hear that sound.

Can you hear that sound?

Let the whole world that we're back in town.

Spread the word around.

We've come back in town.

Let the music take you higher.

Raise your hands.

You can touch the sky.

Reach the stars.

We can make you fly.

Call the girls.

Fun is in the air.

SOS.

We'll be always there.

Raise your hands.

You can touch the sky.

Rock your world

in a fantasy.

Spread your wings.

We will set you free.

Call the girls.

Fun is in the air.

Let the music take you...

The song ended and Violetta jumped with joy.

"That was amazing Vilu", Tomas stated.

Sadly this moment was ruined, because Leon walked in.

He cleared his throat and Violetta and Tomas turned around.

"Leon", Violetta said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you", Leon replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on Tomas", Violetta replied before putting her hand on said person's shoulder.

"You want to take a go at this guitar game", Tomas asked.

"No thanks", Leon replied coldly before leaving.

"What's his problem", Tomas asked.

"Just leave him", Violetta replied.

Just then Berto walked in.

He was wearing a grey, short sleeved shirt with 'New Years Eve' on it in big, baby blue letters; baby blue jeans; grey sneakers with white tips; white laces and white soles and baby blue rimmed glasses.

"Tommy", Berto said happily before giving Tomas a bone crushing hug. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too", Tomas said in a horse voice. "I can't breathe."

Berto let go the minute he heared this.

"Sorry", he said. "I just missed you so much!"

"I missed you too", Tomas said.

"I'm gonna go back to the main stage", Violetta said before leaving.

Tomas sighed.

"Berto, can I ask you something", he asked.

"But of course", Berto replied.

"Has there ever been a time where you've been in love with a girl that was taken?"

"Why yes", Berto said before sitting down. "There has been a time. Last year actually."

"Really", Tomas asked before sitting down as well. "What happened?"

"She left", Berto deadpanned. "But it had nothing to do with romance!"

"Okay then", Tomas said before getting up and leaving.

...

Back at the main stage, Nati was currently singing.

She was wearing a white vest; black jeans; black combat boots and black, leather, fingerless gloves.

Her hair was extremely curly and loose.

She was wearing white eye shadow; black mascara; white blush and black lipstick.

Her nails were painted black.

If you want it

take it.

I should've said before.

Try to hide it.

Fake it.

I can't pretend anymore.

Leon was sitting down sadly.

Lara walked up to him.

"What's with the long face", she asked.

"I saw Violetta with Tomas", Leon replied.

"And what were they doing", Lara asked.

"Just playing a video game together", Leon replied. "But..."

"But nothing", Lara said sternly. "Your over reacting."

"I am not", Leon defended.

I only wanna die alive.

Never by the hands of a broken heart.

Don't wanna hear you lie tonight

now that I've become who I really am.

Just then Tomas came in.

"I'm gonna prove to you that Tomas is not as bad as you make him out to be", Lara said before getting up. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

Leon tried to stop Lara, but it was too late as she was already making her way to Tomas.

This is

the part where I say I don't want it.

I'm stronger than I've been before.

This is

the part where I break free

'cause I can't resist no more.

"Hey", Lara said when she got to Tomas. "We never got to officially introduce ourselves. My name's Lara."

"My name's Tomas", Tomas said.

This is

the part where I say I don't want it.

I'm stronger than I've been before.

This is

the part where I break free

'cause I can't resist no more.

Violetta walked up to Leon, who was looking at Lara and Tomas Jealously.

"What's wrong", Violetta asked.

"That", Leon replied before pointing at Lara and Tomas.

You were better.

Deeper.

I was under your spell.

Like a deadly fever, yeah babe.

But it's done now so all well.

Violetta gasped.

"Why is Lara talking to Tomas", she asked Leon.

"I don't know", he lied.

I only wanna die alive.

Never by the hands of a broken heart.

Don't wanna hear you lie tonight

now that I've become who I really am.

"So", Tomas said stretching it out. "You're Leon's ex girlfriend?"

"Yep", Lara replied. "And you're Violetta's ex boyfriend."

"Actually no", Tomas replied. "We never officially became a couple."

"Really", Lara asked in shock. "How come?"

"Let's just say a lot happened so we never got together."

This is

the part where I say I don't want it.

I'm stronger than I've been before.

This is

the part where I break free

'cause I can't resist no more.

"Do you wish you did get together", Lara asked.

Tomas looked at her in shock before looking away.

"It doesn't matter", he replied. "She's with Leon now."

This is

the part where I say I don't want it.

I'm stronger than I've been before.

This is

the part where I break free

'cause I can't resist no more.

Tomas walked away from Lara and she walked up to Violetta and Leon.

"What did he say", Leon asked.

Lara looked up and Violetta and Leon.

"I probably shouldn't say", Lara said. "It's very personal."

With that Lara left.

"I'm sure it's nothing", Leon said before walking away.

"Yeah", Violetta said to herself. "Nothing."

...

It was now nearing midnight and Tomas was sitting on a bench outside the studio.

Violetta sat down next to him.

"Hey", she said.

"Hey", Tomas said.

"Tomas", Violetta started. "What did you tell Lara?"

Tomas looked at Violetta, before deciding to tell her the truth.

He took a deep breath.

"Violetta."

"Ten!"

"Yeah Tomas?"

"Nine."

"I..."

"Eight."

"You what?"

"Seven."

"I..."

"Six, five, four, three, two, one."

"I still love you."

"Happy new year!"

Violetta looked at Tomas in shock.

"Is that why you left when I was dancing with Leon", she asked.

"Yeah", Tomas replied nervously. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I just didn't want to ruin your night."

Violetta smiled at Tomas.

"You didn't ruin anything", she stated. "I want you to be honest with me."

Tomas smiled at Violetta.

"I promise for now on I will."

Violetta smiled at Tomas.

"Let's go", she said before going inside with Tomas.

HotXbun: And done. Sorry it was so long.

As you can see, this chapter is loosely based on Girl Meets The New Year.

Well then, I'll see you next year!


	4. Chapter 4 Valentines Day 2016

HotXbun: This chapter will be a Valentine's Day one.

In this story Leon and Lara never broke up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Violetta. Disney does.

Chapter 4 Valentine's Day 2016

Leon's POV

Lara and I were eating ice cream when I saw a store being decorated for Valentine's Day.

"Looks like everybody is getting ready for Valentine's Day", I stated and Lara groaned.

"Oh right", I said. "Valentine's Day isn't really your thing is it?"

"Not really", Lara replied. "It's all about chocolates, flowers and cards. You shouldn't need to give that to a person to show them you love them."

I thought about what Lara said, then I got a crazy idea.

"Hey", I said to get Lara's attention. "Why not on Valentine's Day we go on a cliché movie style date just for the sake of it?"

Lara thought about and then shrugged.

"Why not", she replied.

"Great", I said.

...

Soon Valentine's Day came and I found myself standing outside Lara's door.

She opened up...and my jaw dropped.

She was wearing a girly Valentine's Day themed outfit.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies", she said snapping back to reality.

I smiled at her.

"Glad to see under girly Lara is still tomboyish Lara."

"This is just for tonight", Lara stated gesturing to her outfit.

"And this is for you", I said before passing her her Valentine.

It was a red heart with writing on it.

Lara read it and Laughed.

"I hope you don't throw this out, Leon", she said repeating what I wrote.

"Hey", I said in defense. "You told me you didn't like Valentine's that didn't actually mean anything."

"True", Lara said before putting the card in her purse.

She gave me one to.

It looked just like my motorcycle.

"Wow", I said. "I didn't know you were a good artist Lara."

Said person just shrugged.

"Shall we", I said reaching out my arm.

Lara grabbed it.

"We shall", she replied.

...

I took Lara to my special place.

I had set up lanterns, candles and a picnic.

"Wow", Lara said. "This is amazing."

We spend the next few hours eating and talking.

When we were done I picked up my guitar.

"Time for a song", I said before I started playing.

Me: I see everything that you are

and I just don't know where to start.

No, I can't promise you, go.

You filled my heart and the void.

Lara started singing as well.

Lara: We're like strangers to what we feel

until me and you make it real.

Colors you send to my soul.

Leave me no choice.

Here I go.

What can I say?

It's what sends me everyday

into such a lovely place.

Your presence is why

no, I can not deny.

Both: For there must be light.

Come out, it will guide me.

Protect from the dark.

Yeah.

For this is just right.

See now, it's our love.

Sing out, it's just me to you.

Lead me out with your voice.

Me: No point in spending a moment apart.

It's like making me reach for a star.

I am defenseless for you.

Dancing with joy.

Both: Here I go.

What can I say?

It's what sends me everyday

into such a lovely place.

Your presence is why

no, I can not deny.

For there must be light.

Come out, it will guide me.

Protect from the dark.

Yeah.

For this is just right.

See now, it's our love.

Sing out, it's just me to you.

So follow me home

if you're searching for someone like me.

Your smile is magic

and it's filling me with energy.

Lara: For there must be light.

Both:Come out, it will guide me.

Protect from the dark.

Yeah.

For this is just right.

See now, it's our love.

Sing out, it's just me to you.

For there must be light.

Come out, it will guide me.

Protect from the dark.

Yeah.

For this is just right.

See now, it's our love.

Sing out, it's just me to you.

Lead me out with your voice

With that the song ended.

"Happy Valentine's Day Lara", I said. "I love you."

"I love you too", Lara said before shrugging. "And I love Valentine's Day."

HotXbun: (Crying) That was so beautiful! (Blows nose in tissue).


	5. Chapter 5 Mother's Day 2016

HotXbun: Sorry I didn't write an Easter or April fools shot. I was busy during that time.

This will be a Mother's Day one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Violetta. Disney does.

Chapter 5 Mother's Day 2016

Violetta's POV

I was sadly looking around the studio.

Everybody was talking about what they would do for Mother's Day.

Everybody but me.

I no longer have a mother to celebrate Mothers Day with.

I sighed sadly before putting some stuff in my locker.

I looked around and spotted Angie.

And right there and then I realized that I did have somewhat of a mother.

Mother's Day

Angie's POV

I walked into the teachers lounge and saw a piece of paper on the desk.

It was outlined with purple flowers so I knew Violetta had made it.

I picked up the paper and read it.

 _Dear Angie_

 _For years I haven't had a mother figure in my life._

 _Yes there is Olga but she can be overbearing at times._

 _But then, you came into my life, and I had a mother again._

 _So for the first time in years, I am giving someone a Mother's Day card._

 _Love,_

 _Violetta_

The minute I finished reading, I instantly broke into happy tears.

"Angie", Pablo said in concern as he walked in. "Is everything alright?"

"Don't worry Pablo", I reassured. "These are happy tears."

"Well that's a relief", Pablo said. "So why are you happy crying?"

I didn't say anything. Instead I gave Pablo the card.

"Awe", he said when he was down reading it. "Violetta is such a sweet girl."

"She is", I stated. "And she is the best niece in the world."

HotXbun: I know. Not the longest. But the sweetest.

By the way, I made a card like the one Violetta made for my mother.


	6. Chapter 6 Father's Day 2016

HotXbun: This will be a Father's Day one shot set during season 1.

This will also be my last one shot for this series for a while. After this I am going to move on to another series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Violetta.

Chapter 6 Father's Day 2016

Violetta's POV

I stormed out of my house.

I got into another fight with my father.

I went to the docks where I saw Tomas.

He was leaning on the railing by the dock.

I walked up to him.

"Hey Tomas", I said.

"Hey Vilu", he said.

"What are you doing here", I asked.

Tomas looked at me before answering.

"I miss my dad."

I looked at him in shock.

"At least you don't have to deal with an overprotective father", I pointed out.

Tomas scoffed.

"I wouldn't care if he was overprotective", Tomas stated. "As long he was with me."

"I didn't think of it like that", I stated.

"Look Violetta", Tomas started. "I know you and your dad don't always get along, but you're still lucky to have him."

"You're right", I stated. "I'm gonna go talk to my dad."

With that I went home and found my dad on the couch.

"Hey dad", I said.

"Violetta", my dad said in shock before going up to me.

"Dad", I started. "I'm sorry about the way I acted. "It was wrong of me to act like that."

"Can we just forgive and forget", I asked.

"We can", my dad replied before we hugged.

HotXbun: Awe. Looks like they worked everything out.

Well, it looks like that will be the last chapter for a while. But I may post more later in life.


End file.
